


breakfast in bed

by scriveyner (trismegistus)



Series: Voltron Fic Collection [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Short & Sweet, Smuttish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/scriveyner
Summary: Lance woke to the soft patter of rain, Shiro’s arm heavy over his side.





	breakfast in bed

Lance woke to the soft patter of rain, Shiro’s arm heavy over his side. Wakefulness came slowly; the room was lit with a soft blue glow from running lights that lined the sparse utilitarian paneling. The Castle of Lions this wasn’t, but Lance knew that; and the sound of rain was deeply soothing so he took his time waking up.

It was unusual to wake with Shiro still in the bed with him. Lance snuggled under the covers, feeling Shiro’s body react to his movement; his arm shifting slightly over Lance’s side. In the Castleship Lance would wake to an empty bed, Shiro long since gone to the training room or the bridge or even to the Lion’s launch bay; but since they weren’t on any sort of timeframe this was a rare treat. Lance sighed happily and watched the rain streak the tinted glass wall until he heard something buzz from the floor.

_Ugh._

After a moment of deciding whether or not it was worth it, he heard his pants buzz again and Lance slid guilty out from under Shiro’s arm, leaning over the edge of the large bed and groping for his pants. The communicator buzzed a third time, lit with messages, and Lance laid half over the side of the bed, scrolling through the chat program and rolling his eyes, before dropping the device on his pants and sitting upright.

Shiro shifted and made a sleepy noise, and Lance looked over at him, then scooted closer. There was some distant part of his sleepy mind that was still yelling about the fact that  _he_  was in bed with  _Takashi Shirogane_ , the ace pilot and darling of the Garrison; but Lance had gotten better at tuning that out. He brushed some of the distinctive white forelock from Shiro’s eyes and Shiro made a sleepy inquisitive noise but didn’t open his eyes.

“C'mon,” Lance murmured, leaning over Shiro slightly. “It’s time to wake up, Shiro.”

This time the noise Shiro made was distinctly unhappy, and he burrowed his face into the pillows, tugging the covers back up over his shoulder. Lance laughed softly. “Lazybones,” he teased, leaning in to kiss by Shiro’s ear. “Keith and Allura are waiting on us.”

Shiro mumbled something that  _sounded_  like it may have contained syllables, but because he had buried his face Lance couldn’t make out any of it. “Wakey wakey,” Lance crooned, and kissed Shiro’s jaw this time; where it was sandpaper-rough.

“’m on vacation,” this time Lance was able to make out the words, and Shiro turned his head, squinting blearily at Lance. “'n so are you.”

“Yeah,” Lance said. “But I’m hungry. Aren’t you hungry?”

Only one of Shiro’s eyes had emerged from the pillow, and he was giving Lance quite a considering look for someone who was barely awake. His gaze scrolled down Lance’s body to where the sheets were pooled around his waist, before slowly making its way back up to his face. The look took long enough that the tips of Lance’s ears went pink. “Yeah,” Shiro rumbled. “I’m a  _little_  hungry.”

“Sure you are,” Lance said as Shiro pushed himself to his knees, the covers sliding down his back. Lance tilted his head, expecting the good morning kiss; Shiro’s right hand retaining the heat from him sleeping on it all night. However, Shiro didn’t stop at just  _one_  good morning kiss, sliding his hand back into Lance’s hair, fingers curling to cradle his head as the kisses deepened considerably. It took a few ticks before Lance remembered, and he pushed on Shiro’s chest with both hands, disengaging and breathing heavily through his open mouth. “ _Shiro_ ,” Lance said, his tone caught between laughter and disapproval. “What are you  _doing–“_

“Having breakfast,” Shiro murmured against Lance’s neck. Lance squirmed as Shiro kissed him there, brought one hand up to push Shiro off but Shiro caught his wrist and held his arm out as he kissed Lance again.

Lance snorted at the tickle of Shiro’s breath as his kisses went lower, to Lance’s collarbone. “Are you even  _capable_  of having a quickie?” The question came out in pieces, punctuated by laughter as Lance squirmed, flopped back in the bed, his legs still tangled in the covers that Shiro had shrugged free.

“I want you to be squirming with my cum dripping out of you when we see Keith,” Shiro said, and Lance inhaled quickly, because holy  _shit_. “But first,” Shiro rumbled, a gleam in his eye. “ _Breakfast._ ”

“Yeah, okay,” Lance said, and arched his back as Shiro slid lower down his body. 

**Author's Note:**

> originally titled 'dawn' on tumblr, soyouthinkyoucanshance tagged it at 'breakfast in bed' and that ... that is a much better title.


End file.
